Ripples of time
by super-calisto
Summary: Ripples of time! Where Vejeta and the others screw up the time line and end up killing Freeza with jazz!


Disclaimer: Yes I wrote DBZ! And drew it! Huh? What was that doctor? I didn't? Oh well, then just ignore what I just said. Nurse! More pills!  
  
Ripples of time.  
  
By TheOnlyOneKnobi!  
  
Vejeta was thinking, this is his thinking face, see? First he raises this eyebrow, then he raises this one, then he rolls his eyes and clucks his tongue.  
  
"Holy crap on toast!" Vejeta yelled, Bulma walked in.  
  
"What is it honey?" She asked.  
  
"You know our son from the future!" Vejeta said all panicked.  
  
"Yeah? So?"   
  
"Well he went back and killed the androids, but what about Buu and Babi and all the other things!?!?!?" Vejeta explained.  
  
"Holy crap on toast!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Holy crap on toast is right!" Vejeta said.  
  
"What can we do?" Bulma whined.  
  
"You build a time machine! I'll assemble a crack time assault team!" Vejeta said prancing out the window.  
  
An hour and 12 minutes later Vejeta, Bulma, Chi-chi, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were assembled out side the time machine.  
  
"Okay, one more time, just tell me why Karrot is here?" Vejeta asked.  
  
"Because I'm going to beat up the bad guys!" Goku replied all smiles and muscles.  
  
"Then why is Gohan here?"   
  
"Because I'm Trunk's old master, he would probably want to see me again!" Gohan told Vejeta.  
  
"Then why is Chi-chi here?!?!"   
  
"Because that poor Bulma from the future hasn't had any one to talk to for years!" Chi-chi answered.  
  
"Then why is Goten here?!?!?!" Vejeta asked bewildered.  
  
"Because our Trunks doesn't wanna be lonely!" Goten smiled.  
  
"Oh okay, right! Everybody into the time machine!" They all got into the time machine at once.  
  
"Ow! My arm!" Gohan whined.  
  
"Shut up Gohan and move your foot!" Vejeta growled.  
  
"Activate the time machine!" Bulma announced and pressed a red button labelled "START"  
  
There was a noise like a low throbbing that got faster and faster.  
  
"Wave particle phase space separator engaged!" Bulma said.  
  
"Green flashy thing! No longer flashing!" Goten said.  
  
"Sub tacyon field generator at full gyration!" Trunks said.  
  
"Blue flashy thing! Flashing!" Goku said.  
  
"Coffee machine! Perculating!" Chi-chi said.  
  
"Hula girl! Hulaing!" Vejeta pushed one of those hula girls you get for dash boards.  
  
"Sacrificial lamb ready!" Gohan said, every one looked at him.  
  
"I just was getting into the moment." Gohan said  
  
"Let's throw him out!" Vejeta said.  
  
"No! There's no time!" Bulma yelled as the low throb became a high pitched whine, then there was a sound like a rubber band being stretched and a ping, there's always a ping.   
  
Mean while future Trunks was eating breakfast with his mom.  
  
"Wow Trunks! I'm sure glad those androids are gone and we don't have to mess around with the time line any more!" Bulma was saying.  
  
"You got that right!" Trunks said smiling, then there was a big crash and a lot of dust, when the dust cleared half the kitchen was destroyed and a time machine was sitting in the middle of the breakfast table, voices came from inside.  
  
"HOLY CRAP ON TOAST!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Next time, I drive." Growled some one inside.  
  
"You couldn't fly this thing if your life depended on it!" Said a woman's voice hotly.  
  
"My life did depend on it." The first one said, then the hatch opened and they emerged.  
  
"Hey there son, it's me! Vejeta, your dad!" Vejeta said to Trunks.  
  
"Hi Bulma it's me! Chi-chi!" Chi-chi waved.  
  
"Hallo my name is Gohan!"   
  
"I'm Goten! The best friend you never had!"  
  
"It's Goku!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"We have come from the future to help you fight great foes!" Vejeta said.  
  
"And gossip!" Chi-chi said.  
  
"And get loaded!" Goten yelled.  
  
"And take time off work!" Gohan said.  
  
"What Vejeta said!" Goku said, just then Bulma and Trunks got out of the time machine.  
  
"Hey Trunks! It's me! Trunks!"  
  
"Hi there Bulma!"  
  
"Oh no the walls are melting!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"It's a paradox! Quick! Trunks get into the time machine!" Bulma yelled getting into the time machine, both the Trunkses tried to get into the time machine, they got in each others way and started slapping each other.  
  
"Oh my god! Look at his face!" Goku yelled pointing.  
  
"So? Gohan looks fine." Vejeta said.  
  
"That's Goten! This is Gohan!" Goku held up a small bug.  
  
"Help me! Help! Meeeee!" Screamed the tiny Gohan bug.  
  
"Oh my god! Ahhhhh!" Screamed Vejeta.  
  
Bulma grabbed the Trunks that had come in the time machine with her and closed the hatch, there was a whoosh, a ping and a hiss, the walls stopped melting and Bulma and Trunks stepped out.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew if I switched Trunks brain with mine the paradox would stop! I'm such a genius I really am!" The Bulma-in-Trunks-body said.  
  
"Is that you in there woman?" Vejeta asked.  
  
"Yup! Bulma is now in Trunks body and vice versa!" Bulma-in-Trunks-body said.  
  
"It's true!" Trunks-in-Bulma's-body-who-shall-now-be-called-Trunks1 said.  
  
"Well any way, we're gonna train you like you've never trained before!" Vejeta said.  
  
One year later!  
  
"Well Trunks we've train you for one gruelling year of sweat, blood and Karrto's tears for this moment, when you shall fight Buu!" Vejeta said with some pride.  
  
"Thanks dad! Now let's get 'im!" Trunks2, Vejeta, Goku, Goten and Gohan flew off to where Buu had been hidden.  
  
"Muh ha ha ha! Finally! We have resurrected Buu!" Babadi laughed as Buu stood before him.  
  
"Not so fast!" Goku said, Babadi whipped round and saw Trunks2 standing there.  
  
"Fools! Buu get them!" Babadi screamed, Buu just stood there clutching his heart.  
  
"Buu's arm tingle!" He said swaying, Buu collapsed and sighed.  
  
"My god, he's dead." Goten said.  
  
"How very anti-climatic." Vejeta said as he blasted Babadi absent minded like.  
  
"Well, I guess he would of had a heart attack sooner or later." Gohan commented.  
  
"Well, we've done what we came for, let's go home." Vejeta said.  
  
At capusal corp!  
  
"Well this is good bye, I guess." Trunks2 said.  
  
"Hold on! We wanna switch back to our own bodies first!" Trunks1 and Bulma1 climbed into the time machine, there was the same sound effects as before but in reverse, then they climbed out.  
  
"Well Trunks2 it was nice knowing ya!" Trunks1 shook his hand.  
  
"Same here!" Trunks2 said.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Goku screamed, the walls were melting and Goten was becoming Gohan and Gohan was becoming a bug again.  
  
"You idoits!" Vejeta cried.  
  
"Help me! Help! Meeeeeee!" Gohan screamed.  
  
"Quick to the time machine!" Bulma yelled, then the time machine transformed into a small, angry chicken with C.C. branded to it's beak, it glared at them then disappeared.  
  
"Oh no! Comic relief! Damn those time travelling chickens!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Damn these paradoxes!" Vejeta cursed as he morphed into a cactus, Bulma became a walrus, Chi-chi became a turnip and Trunks turned into a make up mirror.  
  
"Jeeze! I think I got the best deal out of that!" Goten said.  
  
How ever the time line was already breaking down because of the ripples caused by the paradox such as when Goku was fighting Freeza.  
  
"Freeza! I'm not gonna fight you with ki or weapons! But with jazz!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Bring it on dirty monkey!" Freeza yelled back.  
  
"Skipa di, di!"  
  
"Do wap do wap waaaaap!"  
  
"Fiddle di do!"   
  
"De di de doooo duh!"  
  
"Wakka wakka!"  
  
"This game sucks!" Trunks said throwing down his controller.  
  
"Yeah! Hey! Pass me a cookie!" Goten said throwing his controller down too, on the cookie a tiny bug screamed.  
  
"Help me! Help! Meeeee!" Gohan screamed as Goten flicked him off, he hit a window where outside a chicken with C.C. branded on it's beak was watching them evilly, in the blackness of it's eye, a pair did an endless waltz to the mournful song of a lone piano player.  
  
"Goku! What are we dancing for?" Chi-chi whispered.  
  
"I don't know! But if that's all there is, if that's all there is my friend! Then let's keep dancing!" Goku sang to her.  
  
Vejeta looked up from the piano and said with out stopping playing.  
  
"And we'll leave you on that note. Good night."  
  
The End.  
  
Goten Grumbles! (like sailor says but more drunk and disorderly)  
  
"M'I Netog!"  
  
Sknurt sklaw ni.  
  
"Yhw era ew gniklat sdrawkcab?"  
  
"I t'nod wonk!"  
  
"Mmh, RED RUM!"  
  
"Tahw?"  
  
"Yas sdrow taht era ekil RACE CAR!"  
  
Atejev sklaw ni.  
  
"I deen a reeb."  
  
Translation:  
  
"I'm Goten!"  
  
Trunks walks in.  
  
"Why are we talking backwards?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Hmm, MURDER!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say words that are like RACE CAR!"  
  
Vejeta walks in.  
  
"I need a beer."  
  
Pointless rant by Adam(my brohter): If The flow of time has been reversed then why when the individual words come out backwards when the sentences them selves are actually going forwards. Wouldn't the whole sentence be backwards i.e.: reeb a deen I. And what's with the chicken, and how can a time machine work it defies the laws of entropy. Oh no the walls are melting!  
  
Well that's it I've vented my demons onto the unknowing public, I feel good, contact me at ministeroftruelies@yahoo.com ok?   
  
These are some other fan fics I've written, Tales of Satan City 1!A story of detectives (Vejeta and Goku) homosexual villains (Yamcha and Freeza) and bad sushi.  
  
Or there's Tales of Satan City 2 a story of clerks (Goten) whores (Pan) and pimps (android 17).  
  
Or you can read Trunks come home! where Trunks, Goten, Bra and Merin run away from home, with sexy results! (weeeeeell not really)  
  
Or there's Vejeta vs. Predator, bet ya can't guess what that's about!  
  
Or read the summer lovin' series which is another Bulma Vejeta get together fan fic! But Goten and Trunks appear in it.  
  
Read them and then worship me.   
  
Or not. 


End file.
